


Suck 'Em Dry

by KimJongDaeddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJongDaeddy/pseuds/KimJongDaeddy
Summary: Junmyeon loves sucking dick, Baekhyun tells him that Sehun is packing.





	Suck 'Em Dry

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really like the image of Junmyeon sucking dick, especially Sehun's. Let your mind run free.

Junmyeon was – undoubtedly and inarguably – a cock slut.

The first time he fell to his knees was in high school during senior year, having kept his eyes on someone from his musical club. The guy was in the grade below him but his body was more built and toned than most teenagers, and from the tights he’d worn during one of their performances, Junmyeon knew he was built in other places. They’d done it in the musical club’s prop closet, the place where Junmyeon had discovered his love for giving blowjobs.

It was the sensation of a cock, hot and heavy on his tongue, the way it throbbed in his mouth as it hardened. The feeling of having to hollow his cheeks and slacken his jaw to let it slide in, the taste as it leaked precum each time he sucked. He loved to go deeper, tunneling it down his throat to make him choke before he had to pop off with a gasp and lick a long line up the underside of it. Swallowing cum, especially, made him moan. It was a reward for him, the hot streaks of semen painting the back of his throat and tongue, letting it linger in his mouth to savour it before eventually gulping it down.

He’d made the younger teen orgasm in seconds.

The SM building was a playground for Junmyeon, eyeing all the attractive trainees and seniors that walked around. It was nothing but toned bodies, perfect proportions, handsome faces; all gorgeous men. None of that mattered, though, unless they were packed where it counts. It was Donghae, however, that’d approached him, hearing Junmyeon would be debuting in a new group. The senior wanted to give him pointers, help him through the preparations he needed to be an idol. How they ended up in a small practice room together at two in the morning, why Junmyeon was on his knees greedily sucking Donghae’s cock, he didn’t know; but he didn’t bother to question it.

The idol had an impressive size, Junmyeon happily sucking it all in as he nestled it down his throat. Donghae had his hands in his hair, thrusting slowly while Junmyeon hummed in pleasure. He made sure to encase it completely, feeling proud at his senior’s broken moan from above him. The burn of his tired jaw, the need to gag with a cock hitting the back of his throat, it was dangerously addictive for Junmyeon.

Donghae had cum hot and heavy, tugging at the trainee’s hair as he did so. Junmyeon swallowed it all, keeping his mouth wrapped around the idol’s cock as he milked him dry.

Junmyeon had gained a reputation among a selective group a few years into his debut, purposely having done so just to let other celebrities around him know he was there, and he was _willing_. Of course, a few took him up on it, and Junmyeon would readily drop to his knees for them. Sometimes he’d feel dirty while sucking dick, one of the worst cases being in a dressing room only minutes before the idol he was sucking off needed to get on stage, but those were the best occasions. They made his body burn, his face flush, and the adrenaline had him giving a blowjob that was rough and sloppy.

Even though Junmyeon loved the burn of a dick down his throat – the thought making his mouth water – he made it a policy to not go near any of his band mates with the intention. He was the leader, after all, and while they were good friends they were also work partners. As the saying goes, don’t shit where you eat.

It was one night Junmyeon shared a meal with Baekhyun, however, that had him questioning his policy.

“I managed to sneak into the bathroom while Sehun was showering today,” he spoke nonchalantly, as if what he’d done was normal.

It made Junmyeon stop shoveling the takeout noodles into his mouth, having to put his chopsticks down when placing a tired hand on his forehead. “On purpose?”

“Duh,” Baekhyun scoffed, a reaction Junmyeon certainly thought wasn’t appropriate. “I took a gander, been trying to for months.”

“Why, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon sighed, sounding defeated.

Baekhyun shrugged “We’ve been in this group for, what, four years now? And we still don’t know each other’s dick sizes. That’s like, the _first_ thing we should’ve gotten out of the way.”

The singer was unbelievable, Junmyeon decided, wondering how he’d managed to keep Baekhyun at bay all these years. Baekhyun only continued to eat his greasy noodles, not even looking at his disapproving leader.

“It’s because no one cares, only _you_ want to measure dicks with everyone. We’re not in high school, you know.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun smirked, glancing up with mischievous eyes “you’d care, Mr Blowjob Queen.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks immediately went red, instinctively glancing around to make sure no one was in the room to overhear them. He’d made sure his ‘reputation’ stayed well away from the other members, not wanting them to think of him as anything other than mature and responsible.

“Where did you hear that?” Junmyeon hissed, Baekhyun’s chuckle far too mischievous.

“I’m friends with Heechul, hyung. I have to say, Donghae was a good get, especially as a trainee.”

“Oh my god” the elder flushed, keeping his head down in embarrassment.

“So you’d really drop at any time?”

“Jesus, shut up.”

Baekhyun took more pleasure than he should’ve from his leader’s misery, unable to hold back his cackles from catching Junmyeon red-handed. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told the others.”

Junmyeon groaned, grateful Baekhyun had kept it to himself, but unhappy Baekhyun knew at all. Heechul, of course, and here he thought he’d covered his tracks pretty well. What Baekhyun said next, though, had Junmyeon stiffen in his seat.

“I think you’d like Sehun, you know.”

“Don’t fuck with me” Junmyeon grumbled.

“I’m serious.”

Junmyeon looked up, double checking the other wasn’t just trying to tease him. There seemed to be no hint of playfulness in his eyes nor his posture, speaking as if he was suggesting something to the leader. Even weirder, Junmyeon’s conscience didn’t immediately reject the idea.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon huffed in disbelief, “he’s the maknae.”

“Not where it counts.”

It was wrong, deep down they both knew, yet Junmyeon could still feel the pit of his stomach coil in slight arousal. He had never thought of Sehun like that, but how he thought of the younger didn’t matter, what was in his pants is what mattered to Junmyeon. So, if what Baekhyun was saying was true, and he really was packing it down there…

No, he shook his head, he couldn’t do that. He was the leader, one of the hyungs, he couldn’t take advantage of their youngest. Their relationship had to stay pure and work based, he couldn’t let anything tangle those strings. Baekhyun was just teasing, trying to embarrass him for discovering Junmyeon’s reputation.

Even so, the thought plagued his mind for weeks. He’d sit with Sehun on the couch as Sehun leaned into him, unable to take his eyes off the man’s sweat pants; the dreaded sweat pants that he wore to practice as well. The movement was all too much for Junmyeon’s already wild imagination. Then Sehun would sleep in only briefs at Junmyeon’s side, keeping the sheet thrown off himself as he had a tendency to get too hot. Junmyeon tried so hard not to look, willing himself to keep his eyes on his phone and forcing himself to pay attention to whatever it was he was watching. At one point the dancer walked into their room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hung low on his hips. Junmyeon kept glancing down, thinking of all the possibilities that lay behind the damp fabric. Without even realising, he licked his lips.

It was all driving him crazy, sharing a room with Sehun before was fine, but now he just felt frustrated. He sucked a lot more cock in those few weeks than he ever had in his life, trying so desperately to get rid of the sinful thoughts, but for the first time ever it wasn’t enough. The burn in his throat, the taste on his tongue, the ache of his jaw; it wasn’t satisfying him. He concluded it was all Baekhyun’s fault.

One night, Sehun had walked into their room, sweaty and tired from practice. It was almost two in the morning, Junmyeon unable to sleep from the dirty thoughts that pestered him relentlessly. The sound of the door opening and shutting made him sit up, seeing the younger peeling his socks off to throw in the laundry basket.

“Oh, sorry hyung” he apologised when seeing Junmyeon staring at him.

Junmyeon turned a dim lamp on, not wanting Sehun to be stumbling around in the dark. “It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”

“Could’ve guessed, you haven’t been sleeping at all lately.”

The leader was about to respond, well, he _would’ve_ responded, but Sehun started stripping both his shirt and pants off. His body was so well proportioned, shoulders broad and waist thin. Junmyeon always knew Sehun was attractive, well built, but only now had his mouth started to go dry.

Sehun fell to the bed, the only piece of clothing remaining on him being very tight fitting briefs. He lied flat on his back, one leg up while the other was stretched out, making the bulge in his underwear far too prominent. Junmyeon had to look away when the younger turned his head to look at his hyung, running a hand up Junmyeon’s hand, silently asking for something.

With a sigh Junmyeon moved to run his hand through Sehun’s hair, gently massaging his scalp to make the other purr. It had always been something Junmyeon did to help the younger relax, watching his face with fond eyes as Sehun sighed in content. His eyes began to wander, though, and started tracking down Sehun’s body without him noticing. Before he knew it, he was staring at Sehun’s briefs again, eyes fixated on the bugle that moved as Sehun wiggled slightly from Junmyeon’s caresses.

Sehun wasn’t hard, Junmyeon didn’t think he was, but it still looked big.

Junmyeon had to swallow hard, hands slowly coming to a stop as he drifted off in the thought. The loss of sensation made Sehun’s eyes open, about to whine a complaint to his hyung until he noticed Junmyeon’s lidded, dark eyes. He followed his line of vision, eyebrows furrowing when discovering just where he was looking.

“Hyung?” Sehun spoke up, blinking the elder out of his entranced state.

“Uh, oh! Sorry, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon quickly apologised, about to go back to his massaging. Sehun stopped him, however, and sat up to look at him.

“Junmyeon,” Sehun spoke unsurely, “is there a reason you can’t sleep?”

The leader blinked, giving his maknae a confused smile, “I told you, didn’t I? It’s just stress.”

“Is it…” Sehun started, glancing away for a moment before looking back, “anything more than stress?”

“Like what?”

Sehun swallowed, “Are you frustrated?”

The question was clear, even with how vaguely Sehun put it. He wasn’t really sure how to answer, but the glance from Sehun’s body back to his face was all the dancer needed to know. With a careful hand, Sehun slid it over Junmyeon’s lower thigh, the man only wearing shorts and a large sweater to bed. It made Junmyeon jump, eyes now wide as he looked down then up, clearly confused.

“I-I can help” Sehun offered, moving his hand up further. Junmyeon felt a shudder go up his spine, but still placed his hand over Sehun’s to make it stop.

“It’s not like that, Sehun,” Junmyeon breathed hotly, keeping his eyes glued down to the sheets. “I’m frustrated, but not like that.”

Sehun took his hand from under Junmyeon’s to move it to his face, softly moving the elder’s face so they were looking at each other. Junmyeon felt hot, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and he couldn’t stop swiping a tongue over his dry lips. Sehun’s eyes were so willing, the man clearly wanting to help, so he supposed he could confess.

“I-“ Junmyeon started, the embarrassment of Sehun looking directly into his eyes making his ears tint red. “I really like sucking dick.”

“What?” Sehun immediately exclaimed, unsure if he heard correctly.

“Blowjobs,” Junmyeon affirmed, “I like giving them, probably a little too much.”

For some reason, Sehun scoffed in amusement, then covered his mouth with his hand as he started to laugh. Junmyeon felt his whole face go hot, frowning as he quickly turned over in the bed to face away from Sehun and bury himself in the sheets.

“No, hyung,” Sehun tried to stifle his giggles, grabbing Junmyeon’s shoulder as he did so. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to react like that.”

“Whatever” Junmyeon mumbled, mortified at the situation.

Sehun began to shake him lightly, trying to get him to turn over.

“Hyung,” he sung, a hint of amusement still in his voice. “Junmyeon hyung, I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon still didn’t move, trying to ignore Sehun’s attempt at acting cute to apologise. Sehun didn’t let up, though, and persistently continued shaking the elder while whining his name.

“Junmyeon hyung,” he had said for the dozenth time, eventually making said man cave.

“What?” he rolled over, not expecting for Sehun to lean over him and cup his cheek tenderly.

“I’m sorry,” he smiled, then moved down to capture Junmyeon’s lips in a soft kiss.

It was strange, that’s all Junmyeon could think as he blinked in surprise at the action. He didn’t pull away though, not wanting to with the kiss being oddly enticing. When Sehun tilted his head, deepening the kiss, was when Junmyeon slowly closed his eyes and let his body relax. Strange, but also very needed.

Carefully, Sehun moved the sheets off the smaller, positioning himself so he was leaning over him while still keeping their lips connected. Junmyeon stayed still under him, his hand splayed beside his head while the other unsurely held Sehun’s lower bicep. Sehun’s lips were so soft, so warm, and he let the younger guide him through the opened mouthed kisses. The smacking sounds they made filled Junmyeon’s ears, making him blush and his mind go hazy. Slowly, sweetly, Sehun licked his tongue at the smaller’s bottom lip, Junmyeon opening his mouth to grant Sehun entrance.

There was a whine as their tongues touched –Junmyeon thinks it was him but it could’ve been both of them – and he moved the hand placed on Sehun’s arm to thread it through the man’s hair. Even with the tongue filling his mouth, Sehun was still so tender, licking his way around Junmyeon carefully to make the man tremble under him.

Sehun was a good kisser, something Junmyeon for some reason hadn’t expected, and let himself be taken by the feeling.

When they separated to get some air, Sehun leaned above him, hand still cupping the elder’s cheek as he stared down at him. Junmyeon looked wrecked just from the kiss, his mouth open and panting while his eyes were only slightly open, lidded with his dark lashes covering them.

“You’re so pretty, hyung” Sehun breathed, kissing his cheek fondly.

Junmyeon whined, turning his head to connect their lips again. Sehun simply smiled into the kiss, amused at the elder’s sudden eagerness. He slid his hand to the one limply lying beside Junmyeon’s head, softly guiding it down his body to the bulge in his briefs. Without a second thought, Junmyeon begun to rub at it, Sehun moaning into his mouth in appreciation.

He was only half hard when Junmyeon felt it, but his grabbing and caressing slowly brought it to life, Sehun’s clothed cock eventually feeling heavy and hard in Junmyeon’s nimble fingers. It felt so big, Junmyeon thought as he fingered over the outline through the thin material, feeling his own arousal spreading in his lower abdomen. Junmyeon had the sudden urge for his mouth to be stuffed, sticking his tongue out for Sehun to suck as their kiss became sloppy.

He started to squirm, running his free hand down Sehun’s bare back as he bent his legs up, one than the other every few seconds. Sehun noticed the others restlessness, removing himself from Junmyeon’s lips to bite and lick at his ear then whisper “Do you want to suck it?”

Junmyeon moaned, Sehun taking it as a yes and sitting up to remove his briefs. The smaller quickly sat up to lunge forward, however, keeping Sehun up on his knees as he slapped the man’s hands away. Sehun was about to question it, but watched curiously as Junmyeon hooked his finger’s under the briefs to pull them down ever so slowly.

The more Junmyeon saw of Sehun’s dick, the more he had to resist the urge to drool, gasping as it sprung out from the material it had been confined in. It was so large, so girthy and long, with the tip looking red and angry. Sehun removed the rest of his briefs as Junmyeon stared, letting them drop to the floor before smirking down at the elder who was practically salivating.

“Think you can take that?” Sehun teased, sounding far too egotistical.

Junmyeon thought he had all right to be, though, as he glanced up at Sehun from where he sat. He didn’t answer with words, instead with actions and stuck his tongue out to lick at the tip. Sehun hummed, Junmyeon maintaining eye contact as he moved to the base of the other’s hard cock to lick up the underside of it. It tasted so good, Junmyeon unable to stop himself from licking and kissing it from base to tip as he moved his hand up to grip the base tight. Sehun moaned quietly, watching Junmyeon as the man closed his eyes and nuzzled into his cock. The sight was ridiculously erotic, Sehun already leaking precum which Junmyeon all too graciously licked up.

Sehun moved a finger to the bottom of Junmyeon’s chin, tenderly lifting the man’s face up to look at him. Junmyeon’s mouth was wide open while his tongue sat at the underside of Sehun’s tip, eyes lust filled and lidded.

“ _Baby._ ”

It slipped out, but Junmyeon’s only response to the pet name was wrapping his mouth around Sehun’s cock, encasing the red tip while keeping his gaze fixated on Sehun. Then he began to slide down, feeling his lips stretch so deliciously as he took Sehun in. The man moaned loudly, placing a hand atop Junmyeon’s head to steady himself as the other kept taking him in.

Sehun was admittedly a challenge, Junmyeon finding it difficult to keep going even when slacking his jaw and opening his throat. Sehun’s moans urged him on, however, and the taste of precum on his tongue had his head cloudy. Slowly, Junmyeon managed to take all of Sehun, his nose pressed against the man’s abdomen as he suppressed the urge to gag. Sehun’s cock was so big, so heavy against his tongue, that he moved his fingers to his throat just to _feel it_. He’d never been more turned on than he was now.

The action of swallowing had Sehun’s hips jerking in surprise, Junmyeon grabbing him to keep him still as he slowly slid up, sucking with hollowed cheeks as he did so. When back on the tip, Junmyeon looked up with wide eyes at Sehun who was staring down at him, the man humming in appreciation at the view. Junmyeon knew he looked good like this, cock in mouth and eyes lidded with a blush spread across his cheeks. With a quick suck on the tip, swallowing the precum that’d gathered there, he slid back down to the base.

Sehun tilted his head, observing Junmyeon as the man bobbed his head on his cock, caressing his cheek as he did so. Junmyeon was such a pretty hyung, having been the protagonist of Sehun’s wet dreams more than once. To see this, to see Junmyeon eating up his cock so well seemed unreal, but the sensations buzzing through Sehun said otherwise. He’d honestly thought Junmyeon was playing with him when saying he liked giving blowjobs, now realising the error in his judgment as his hyung positively moaned around the dick stuffing his mouth. Not many had managed to take Sehun all the way in, always gagging and complaining when trying to, but Junmyeon did it so well that is was like second nature to him.

Truly a cock slut.

“Junmyeon” Sehun breathed as he rocked his hips slowly, “baby, you’re so good. So good.”

Junmyeon whined at the praise, his shorts now far too tight as he felt his jaw ache so wonderfully.

Sehun lightly pushed the man off his dick, groaning at the _‘pop’_ sound that followed as Junmyeon desperately tried to keep his mouth around it. The younger leaned down to lift his hyung’s sweater up and over his head, Junmyeon too much in a daze to realise what was happening but still lifting his arms up anyway. Once the sweater was off and on the floor, Junmyeon immediately went back to licking up and down Sehun’s cock, kissing at the tip to taste the delicious precum.

“Can you take your pants off?” Sehun panted, Junmyeon not hearing him while nuzzling himself into the man’s erection. The smell, the taste, the warmth of it all had Junmyeon not thinking right, holding Sehun’s cock in his hand as he kissed up it. The younger laughed breathlessly as he watched, enamoured by how desperate Junmyeon was. He made Junmyeon stop, though, grabbing the man by the shoulders to push him back onto the bed to lean over him.

Junmyeon was panting, his pupils shaking as his mouth was still wide open. It felt empty, he needed something in it, he needed to feel the oral sensation of having a dick in his mouth. He decided Sehun’s tongue would do for now, however, as he pulled the man down roughly to crash their lips together. The man moaned as he sucked on the younger’s tongue, Sehun taking the opportunity to slide Junmyeon’s shorts off while keeping their mouths connected.

The elder’s dick sprung free, Sehun immediately wrapping a hand around it as he threw Junmyeon’s shorts somewhere. Junmyeon instinctively thrust up, whimpering around Sehun’s tongue as his dick leaked. It wasn’t enough, though, Sehun’s tongue was enough.

“My mouth,” Junmyeon pleaded as he broke away from the man, “fuck my mouth, please.”

“That bad?” Sehun smirked, bringing a hand up to his pink lips and moving a thumb along them before pressing it in. Junmyeon licked up the finger then sucked on it, Sehun groaning in appreciation. “How do you want it, baby. Rough?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon breathed when Sehun moved his hand away to let him speak.

Sehun stood up at the answer, confusing the elder who lay wrecked and desperate on the bed. The man patted the side of it, signaling for Junmyeon to move. He crawled over without hesitation, sitting on his hands and knees before Sehun flipped him flat on his back, his head dangling over the edge.

Junmyeon’s neck looked beautiful like this, arched back with his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed in anticipation. Sehun kneeled down to his knees on the bedroom floor, running a finger up the center of his hyung’s neck and admiring how the smaller shuddered.

“You’re sure about wanting it rough?” Sehun asked, Junmyeon staring at the man from upside down but still managing a nod. Sehun kissed his cheek before standing back up, gripping his dick as he nudged it at Junmyeon’s lips, signaling for him to open wide. Junmyeon did, mouth open and tongue hanging out, ready for the intrusion.

The elder moaned as Sehun slid in, closing his eyes in satisfaction at finally having his mouth stuffed again. The feeling of a heavy cock hitting the back of his throat was all too pleasant, humming around Sehun to let him know. Then, without warning, Sehun moved back to roughly jerk back in.

The sudden action made Junmyeon gag, but he had no time to gather himself as Sehun did it again and again, making his throat burn and tears form in the corners of his eyes. The younger leaned over to place his hand on the bed, steadying himself so he could thrust in faster, deeper. Junmyeon wanted to sob, both out of pleasure and pain as his mouth was abused. He couldn’t stop the drool from dripping, breathing heavy out of his nose as he whimpered pathetically, feeling so dirty, dirty, dirty.

Sehun could barely contain himself, feeling as if he was going too far but being reassured by Junmyeon’s moans as the man kept swallowing him willingly, only urging him to thrust harder. He could feel his dick hitting the back of Junmyeon’s throat, could feel his long tongue caressing it, making Sehun let out a feral growl.

He stood up, looking down at Junmyeon as he thrust his dick in deep, sticking it far down his throat. Then, he pinched Junmyeon’s nose shut, making sure he had no room to breathe. Junmyeon sobbed with a mouthful of cock, realising he was literally choking on dick as his chest tightened while his head started feeling light and fuzzy. It was all too much, Sehun was too much, and Junmyeon absolutely loved it.

It took a desperate whine from Junmyeon to make Sehun let him go, removing his fingers and sliding his dick out to let the other take in a long, desperate breath. The euphoria of getting oxygen back into his lungs kept Junmyeon’s head feeling fuzzy, quickly moving a hand to tug himself off as he kept his mouth wide open and panting, tongue still hanging out and inviting.

“Baby,” Sehun groaned, letting Junmyeon suck at his tip. “You’re so good at this, you take my cock so well.”

Junmyeon shuddered, sucking heftily at Sehun’s tip as he thrust into his own hand. He wanted Sehun to cum, he wanted to feel the ropes of semen hit his throat and taste it on his tongue; he needed it. The reward for being so good, for being a cock slut.

Sehun thrust back into his hyung’s mouth, grunting as he did so with how Junmyeon sucked him intensely. He could feel his stomach coiling, knowing he wasn’t able to hold out for much longer, and with how Junmyeon was writhing and moaning on the bed, he guessed he was the same. So he pulled out and demanded Junmyeon flip over, the other immediately doing so; getting on his knees as he reached out to grab Sehun’s cock and shove it back in his mouth.

Sehun fisted the hair on the back of Junmyeon’s head, forcing his dick down his throat as he used Junmyeon to chase his own release, the smaller quickly jerking himself in time with the rough thrusts. The room was full of sloppy suction sounds and moans as they both got closer, Sehun opening his eyes to look down at Junmyeon, breathless at the sight before him.

Junmyeon’s eyes were wet and red while staring up at Sehun, his face completely flushed while his lips were stretched with spit and precum leaking from the sides. He moaned and whimpered with each thrust, happily taking all of Sehun’s cock as he sucked and sucked.

It was all Sehun needed to reach the edge, moaning aloud as he buried himself in Junmyeon’s warm cavern, his release hitting the back of Junmyeon’s throat and tongue. It was enough to have Junmyeon cumming with him, the sweet reward he so desperately wanted finally received as he worked through his and Sehun’s orgasm.

It took a while for Sehun to finish, shuddering with Junmyeon around him as the man sucked him dry, moaning all the way through. He eventually pulled out, panting breathlessly as he lifted a knee to the bed to lean onto it, not having the energy to stay standing. Junmyeon had made a mess of himself, cum all over his torso and dripping from the sides of his mouth as he let it sit on his tongue, reveling in the taste.

Sehun looked down at him to make sure he was okay, but Junmyeon took the opportunity to open up again as he stuck his tongue out, letting the man see the cum still pooled in his mouth. Sehun visibly shuddered, staring intently as Junmyeon closed his lips and made a show of swallowing it down, humming loudly in satisfaction.

“Junmyeon,” Sehun breathed, cupping either side of the man’s face as he kissed him hungrily.

They fell back on the bed together, bodies sensitive and hot as they sucked each other’s tongues, moaning softly. Both were a mess of sweat and semen – or Junmyeon was – but neither cared as Sehun wrapped his arms tight around the leader to kiss him long and slow.

Eventually they came to a stop, Junmyeon digging his head into Sehun’s chest as he sighed in content.

“Was I too rough?” Sehun asked, worried about his little hyung.

Junmyeon shook his head as he smiled lazily, “You’re just lucky we don’t have a schedule tomorrow, my throat’s going to be swollen shut.”

Sehun chuckled, the vibrations through his chest making Junmyeon’s eyelids feel heavy. For the first time in weeks, he got a decent sleep that night, thinking the sore throat and sticky covers he woke up to were completely worth it.

Junmyeon wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved being a cock slut, and he was pretty sure Sehun loved it too.


End file.
